Harry Potter et le retour de Sirius Black
by tounsia
Summary: Cette fic est la suite du tome 5.Harry est boulversé par la mort de son parrain mais il ne sait pas tout sur cette mort...
1. Chapter 1 Un Retour difficile chez les d

**Chapitre1 : Un retour difficile chez les Dursley **

Harry était allongé sur son lit et se lamentait sur son sort. Mort, Sirius était mort à cause de lui. En refusant de pratiquer l'occlumancie, il avait tué son parrain. Harry n'arrivait pas à se faire à la mort de la seule personne de sa famille qui lui restait. Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'il était revenu chez les Dursley. Il était minuit. Harry l'avait oublié mais c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air car il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt étouffer. Il aperçut alors des Hiboux. Une chouette d'un blanc de neige baptisée Hedwige accompagnée d'une chouette effraie, d'une chouette Hulotte et d'un minuscule hibou appartenant à son ami qui s'appelait Coq. Un majestueux phénix, le phénix de Dumbledore Fumsek les accompagnait. Harry n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Dumbledore ni de suivre les instructions qu'il lui envoyait. Il attrapa Coq et entreprit de lire la lettre de Ron

_Cher Harry !_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

En lisant la première phrase de la lettre, Harry se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire.

_Tu nous manques beaucoup. Je sais que la mort de Sniffle est dure pour toi mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si Dumbledore avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue pour t'enseigner l'occlumancie, tu aurais pu la pratiquer. Si Rogue ne t'avait pas renvoyé de sa salle, tu aurais fait plus de progrès. Ce n'est pas ta faute._

_Bref, changeons de sujet, Fred et Georges ont de plus en plus de succès. Leur bonbons sont très bons et ont plusieurs effets. Je t'envoi plusieurs variétés de bonbons que j'ai pris de leur boutique._

_On devrait se retrouver où tu sais bientôt._

_Ron Weasley_

Malgré la lettre de son ami, Harry n'arrivait pas à penser autrement que le mort de Sirius était de sa faute. Il ouvrit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre. Des bonbons de plusieurs couleurs étaient disposés dans un petit paquet en forme de vif d'or. C'était grâce à Harry que les jumeaux Weasley ont pu ouvrir leur boutique. Lorsqu'Harry était en quatrième année, il avait gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers et l'argent gagné il l'avait donné à Fred et George.

Harry entreprit donc d'ouvrir la lettre qu'Hedwige avait apportée. C'était la lettre d'Hermione. Harry sentit soudain la mauvaise humeur se dissiper dès lors qu'il avait vu l'écriture d'Hermione et sentit le parfum qu'elle utilisait pour parfumer ses lettres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, Hermione était la seule personne en ce moment qu'il voulait voir, lui qui voulait rester seul après la mort de son parrain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi non plus, Hermione était la seule personne qui lui manquait vraiment.

_Cher Harry_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis vraiment contente de t'envoyer cette lettre même si Dumbledore nous avait interdit de t'écrire mais je pense que je peux enfreindre cette règle car tu fêtes tout de même aujourd'hui tes seize ans ! Je voulais simplement de dire que la mort de Sniffle n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Voldemort s'est servi de toi. J'espère que je ne t'énerve pas en disant cela car je ne veux absolument pas t'offenser. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

_Au plaisir de te revoir au plus vite, je te laisse_

_Ta chère amie Hermione._

Le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre d'Hermione était un livre de Quidditch. Il expliquait toutes les techniques connues du Quidditch utilisées par les plus grands joueurs et donnait des conseils pratiques. Harry adora le cadeau d'Hermione. Il prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'ancre et commença à écrire.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Merci pour ce cadeau magnifique. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pour essayer ces techniques très bien expliquées ! En ce qui concerne Sniffle, personne ne pourra me faire changer l'idée qu'il est mort à cause de moi. Mais changeons de sujet, quand irons nous où tu sais ? Je suis pressé de quitter cette maison. Les Dursley ne cessent de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Pour manger, je dois aller me servir tout seul car ils ne prennent même pas la peine de me nourrir._

_Bref, j'espère que je ne t'ennui pas en te racontant mes malheur._

_Au revoir et à bientôt j'espère_

_Harry_

Harry prit un autre parchemin pour répondre à Ron.

_Cher Ron, _

_Merci pour les bonbons, ils sont très bons. J'espère que tu vas bien._

_J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Percy. Est-ce qu'il est revenu à la maison où me prend-il toujours pour un fou ?_

_Pourrais-tu essayer de m'envoyer des exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier _? J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles du monde des sorciers car je ne sais rien de ce qui ce passe. _

_Passe le bonjour à Mrs Weasley, à Fred, à Georges, à Ginny, à Bill, à Charlie et à Mr Weasley._

_Harry_

Harry prit la lettre accompagnant la chouette effraie. C'était les résultats de ses BUSE.

_Cher Mr Potter, nous avons le plaisir de vous envoyer les résultats de vos BUSE. Nous vous rappelons que si dans une matière vous avez vous avez une note en dessous de Acceptable, vous serez recalé. Voici les notations des plus élevés au plus faibles : _

_Optimal   
Efforts Exceptionnels  
Acceptables  
Piètre  
Désolant   
Troll_

_Voici vos résultats :_

_Métamorphose :_

_Ecrit : Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Pratique : Acceptable_

_Potion :_

_Ecrit : Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Pratique : Acceptable_

_Défense contre les forces du mal :_

_Ecrit : Optimal_

_Pratique : Optimal_

_Botanique :_

_Ecrit : Acceptable_

_Pratique : Acceptable_

_Histoire de la magie : Recalé_

_Ecrit : piètre vous n'avez même pas fini !! _

_Vol : Optimal_

_Divination :Recalé_

_Ecrit : Désolant_

_Pratique : Troll_

_Astronomie : _

_Pratique : Acceptable vous avez été accepté à cause du désagrément qui s'était passé pendant l'épreuve. _

_Ecrit : Acceptable_

_Nous vous informons donc que l'an prochain, vous n'aurez pas la possibilité de pratiquer les matières suivantes : Divination, Histoire de la Magie. Vous avez obtenu 11 BUSE sur 14 possibles et avez donc la possibilité de réaliser vos ambitions d'auror. _

_Je vous souhaite de passer un bon été_

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait réussi ses BUSE et avait eu 11 BUSE !!! Lui qui voulait devenir Auror, il pouvait le devenir. Même en potion il avait eu Acceptable !! L'espace d'un instant, Harry avait été heureux, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis la mort de son parrain.

Harry ouvrit aussi la lettre accompagnant la chouette Hulotte. C'était une lettre de Lupin. Lupin, la dernière personne qui avait été un véritable ami pour son père, le dernier des maraudeurs à part Queudver qui lui, s'était mis du côté de Voldemort.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tout vas bien chez les Dursley sinon, Maugrey peut venir leur donner une bonne leçon._

_Je sais que la mort de Sirius est très dure, elle l'est aussi pour moi, j'ai perdu le dernier des Maraudeur. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute._

_En tout cas, j'espère te voir bientôt._

_Remus Lupin_


	2. Chapter 2 12 square grimmaurd

Chapitre 2 : 12 square Grimmaurd

Depuis la lettre d'Hermione, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux, c'est comme si elle avait absorbée sa peine mais il se sentait tout de même toujours coupable de sa mort. Il pensait beaucoup à Hermione, parfois, il se surprenait en train de lui avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais il se ressaisissait en se disant qu'Hermione était sa meilleure amie et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer car il trahirait son meilleur ami Ron dont il était persuadé qu'il aimait Hermione depuis longtemps déjà. Il se résolut donc à essayer de la faire avouer la vérité, s'il n'aimait pas Hermione, il pourrait alors déclarer sa flamme à Hermione.

Il prit la lettre de Ron et y rajouta un PS

_PS : en fait tu ne pas dit si tu étais encore jaloux de Krum parce qu'Hermione lui écrivait des lettres. Allez tu peux bien me dire si tu es amoureux d'elle !!_

Après avoir envoyé les lettres de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry entreprit de répondre à la lettre de Lupin.

_Cher Lupin _

_Merci pour ta lettre je sais que c'est stupide mais personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Sirius est mort à cause de moi et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. En ce qui concerne les Dursley, ils font comme si je n'existais pas et ne prennent même pas la peine de me nourrir et je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça._

_À bientôt j'espère._

_Harry_

Harry envoya la lettre de Lupin et s'allongea sur son lit. Tout était calme, rien à part les ronflements des Dursley ne troublait le calme de Privet Drive. Mais soudain, Harry entendit un bruit sourd qui venait du salon. Harry se jeta sur sa valise, prit sa baguette et se rua dans l'escalier. Lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière marche il entendit des voix familière. Son cœur fit alors un bon dans sa poitrine. Les membres de l'ordre était venus le chercher. Il y avait Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et bien d'autres encore.

Bonjour Harry ! lui dit Tonks, Comment ça va ??

Euh bien répondit Harry, mais comment êtes vous entrés ?

Par la cheminée, quelle question stupide lui répondit Maugrey sur un ton de reproche

Content de te revoir Harry lui dit Lupin. Bien pourrais tu aller préparer ta valise en vitesse nous allons aller au QG Ron et Hermione t'y attendent

Ok

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux que Ron et Hermione se trouvait au même endroit, peut être même seuls dans une pièce en train de …

Harry, tu es prêt ?

Presque. J'arrive

Une Heure plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd. Cet endroit lui rappelait tellement Sirius. A peine la porte ouverte, Mrs Weasley le prit dans ses bras.

Bonjour Harry, comme tu as l'air faible, je t'ai préparé à manger

Merci Mrs Weasley, je meurs de faim

Depuis le début de l'été, Harry n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas. Il se contentait des miettes qu'il trouvait dans la cuisine car les Dursley faisait exprès de ne rien laisser de bon à manger.

Après avoir mangé, Mrs Weasley l'emmena sans faire de bruit à la chambre de Ron qui dormait profondément. Il était en effet presque 4heures du matin. Harry qui avait passé une nuit blanche s'endormit instantanément.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla a 2h de l'après midi, Ron n'était plus là. Il était réveillé depuis longtemps. Harry s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. La maison semblait vide, calme. Beaucoup trop calme au goût d'Harry.

Soudain….


End file.
